Content with Anyone
by Kawaii Plushie Fetish
Summary: Rating will go up to Teen or possibly Mature in later chapters. MintXRyou, ZakuroXKeiichiro minor pairings inside. Mint throws a slumber party. Alone time with Ryou. Duh. Chapter Four up, and I have reviews! Up to Teen, Baby! FINISHED! WOOOOOT!
1. Ichigo and Masaya are no more

A/N I don't own TMM. I wish... . Goddamn 4Idiots TV.

Summary: I wrote this fic because a reviewer wanted a MintoXRyou fic. This isn't a pairing I usually do (MINT X PAI!), but I guess I need to try new things.

Minor Pairings: ZakuroXKeiichiro, Kishigo, PurinXTaruto, (NEVER CAN'T MAKE ME TYPE IT!), Rettasu X Pai? (NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!)

Content with Anyone: Chapter 1

The blond owner of Cafe MewMew looked around at all the waitresses. He had 6, well 5, beautiful girls working for him, yet he couldn't stop liking the one with magenta pigtails. Ichigo Momomiya. Why, oh WHY, did she have to date that insufferably nice Masaya?

But, right now, he'd be content with anyone.

"Time for my afternoon tea!" The one with blue hair announced. Ryou looked over at her, desperately wanting to tell her to get abck to work, but his manager/chef had already prepared the dreaded tea, and Ichigo was already complaining.

CRASH! SCREAM!

"Gomen nasai, Shirogane-Sama!" came the shy meek voice of Rettasu Midorikawa.

"Ryou-Sama, watch me do my performance!" Purin Fong yelled, trying to balance a number of fine china plates on very thin sticks. They wobbled, before falling.

Mint shook her head in disgust at the sight.

"Purin! Get back to work!" He did yell at the youngest MewMew, as Zakuro, the oldest, knelt down with a broom to help Rettasu.

Just another day at Cafe MewMew.

AFTER WORK

"Oh, I hate working..." Mint complained, on the ride home with Zakuro. Zakuro just nodded, her head turned to the window, gazing out at the streets of Tokyo.

"And, is it just me, or does Ryou seem...out of it?" Mint continued. No answer. "Zakuro?"

"Huh?" Zakuro shook her violet head, and looked to Mint.

"Did you hear me, Zakuro-Sama?" Mint asked, her blue eyes wide in surprise. Maybe something was wrong with Zakuro Fujiwara as well...

"Ne?" Zakuro said, searching her mind for a suitable answer, although she hadn't really been listening to her younger co-worker. "I agree."

"I thought so! I wonder what's bothering him..."

Zakuro went back to looking out the window, her thoughts travelling not to the owner of the Cafe, but to the manager.

Zakuro's Memory--------------------------------------

_"Fujiwara, can I talk to you?" Keiichiro Akasaka asked, after work one day. Zakuro had almost reached the door, but she turned and faced him. _

_"I told you to call me Zakuro." She said impatiently. She didn't know how long Mint was willing to wait in that limo of hers, but maybe she could wait a little longer._

_"Alright, Zakuro." He agreed. _

_"What do you want to talk to me about?" She asked, tossing her violet hair over her shoulder, and leaning against the double doors. _

_"Can I ask you something?" The brunette asked, stepping up beside her._

_"Could you be quick about it?"_

_"Sure. Mint's waiting." he took a deep breath for wait he was about to say. "Zakuro, I understand that you, quite possibly being the most beautiful woman in the cafe---"_

_"Ryou would argue with you about that." _

_"Yes, he would. But, let me continue." Zakuro was quiet as he did so. "You have a lot of fans, correct." She nodded. Keiichiro leaned into her quickly, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Consider me one as well. Ashiteru."_

_Zakuro turned, yanking the doors open, and fleeing to Mint's waiting limo._

End Zakuro's Memory--------------------------------------

Ichigo Momomiya arrived home, sluggishly, wondering why she had walked, even though Ryou had offered to drive. She usually let Keiichiro drive her home, but he was 'busy'.

"Welcome home, honey!" Her mother greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

"Ohaiyo, Kaa-San." She said slowly, before trudging up the stairs to her room.

"Ichigo, there's a note on your bed, honey! I think it's from..." Ichigo didn't need to hear the rest of that sentence, she knew who it would be from. She raced up the remaining steps, tripping over the last one, and into her room. She dropped the backpack hastily, and pounced the note on her bed.

It was in a pink envelope, and smelled sweet. She opened it.

_"Ichigo,"_ the note began.

_"I know this will be hard for you to understand. _

_But, I'm breaking up with you. _

_I want you to know, I still love you, but only as a friend..."_ She didn't need to read the rest of it. She tossed it to the ground, pulled a pillow to her chest, and started to cry.

Mint Aizawa stepped out of her limo, and the first thing she heard was the barking of her small dog, Mickey. "Mickey!" She knelt down beside him, picking him up in her arms. Then, she went into the house. The housekeeper looked at her.

"Welcome home, miss. I'm sorry, but your parents aren't home..." She began.

Mint just nodded mutely. Her brother wasn't home either, but there were probably flowers and an apology on her bed. Kaa-San and Tou-San weren't home, neither was Ni-Sama, as usual. The big luxurious mansion all to herself.

It sucked.

She climbed the staircase, up to her room. Sure enough, a large bouquet and a card were on her bed. She picked up the bouquet, and took the old wilted flowers out of the vase on the nightstand.

Afterwards, she sat on the egde of her bed, taking the headband from her hair, and undoing the twin buns. Her blue hair fell to her shoulders in waves. She looked down at her lap, and Mickey looked up at her from the floor, letting out a bark.

A few tears fell. Just her and the dog. Like always.

She hated being so alone. Seh knew she should call Rettasu, or Ichigo, maybe even Berii or Zakuro, but she couldn't stop crying long enough to regain her composure and pick up the phone.

The tears just wouldn't stop.

Mickey hopped up onto the bed, settling down beside her. She reached over to pat him, but the phone rang. She looked at it.

Ring. Ring. Ring. She finally picked it up.

"Mint?" It was Ichigo.

"Speaking."

"I know you don't like to be bothered but..." She didn't finish, and started to cry again.

"Ichigo?" More sobs. "Are you...alright?"

"No, Mint-San, I'm not." She answered.

What could make Ichigo upset? Mint wondered. "What's wrong?" It seemed like there was something wrong with everyone these days.

"It's...Masaya!" She cried.

Oh, no. "Did he...?"

"Yes!" More crying. Mint felt a few sympathetic tears fall from her eyes now. "He left me a note..."

"That's rude. He couldn't even break up with you to your face?" Mint asked in shock.

"No!" Ichigo's sobs had died down now.

"What a jerk. Oh, Ichigo, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Ichigo paused. "My mom said I can have someone over tonight. You wanna come?"

"How about you come over to my house?" Mint offered. All the MewMews loved spending the night in her mansion. "My parents aren't home, and I'll invite all the MewMews. It'll be...fun."

"Okay. Let me pack my stuff."

"Fine. I'll send my limo over." Mint hung up the phone.

Ichigo blinked in shock. Mint was being too nice...She must really be lonely.

Mint swung her legs against the bed, in boredom, and anticipation for her friends. She'd already told the chef downstairs to make more than enough food, the housekeeper to go get the spare sleeping bags, and the guard at the gate to let the limo back through.

She looked to the phone again.

Would the other MewMews think it was nice if she invited Ryou, Keiichiro, and Meguro?

She knew Berii would. Berii was always looking for more excuses to spend time with him.

Mint wondered if Pai, Kishuu, and Taruto were back in town. They dropped by occasionally, for Kishuu to re-ask Ichigo to marry him, and for Purin to spend some time with Taruto. She grabbed the phone, and dialed the number for the apartment they owned.

The phone rang for what seemed like hours before someone picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello. It's Mint."

Pai looked at Kishuu and shrugged. "Mint. Yeah. What do you want?"

"Is this Pai?"

"No, it's Kishuu." He said sarcastically.

Mint knew then it was Pai. "Ha ha. Put Kishuu on."

"Tsk. Fine. I can tell you miss me." he handed the phone off to his commander.

"Mint? What do you want?" Kishuu asked. Mint would never call unless it was...interesting. Purin, however, called everyday.

"Guess what?" She said.

"What?"

"I said to guess!"

Kishuu thought. It must be someone that would make him insanely happy. "Masaya died?" He guessed.

"Almost as good as that." She replied.

What could be almost as good as that? "Ichigo broke up with him for me?" he guessed again, happily.

"Not quite. He broke up with her." She corrected.

Kishuu pulle the phone away from his ear. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Taruto looked up from the video game.

"What now?" Pai drawled.

"Kishuu?" Mint said. "KISHUU!"

Kishuu put the phone back to his overly large ear. "Yes? Anything else? Mint, I want you to know, I love you now."

Mint chuckled. "Then do me a favor. I have all the MewMews and some guy friends coming over to my house for a sleepover party. I don't want the guys to feel left out, so..."

"Leave it to me, my love, Pai, Taruto and I will be there!" He hung up the phone.

"We'll be where?" Pai asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We're going to the Aizawa residence for a slumber party." Kishuu said triumphantly. Taruto turned the game off, and went to get the sleeping bags.

"Oh god...Here we go..." He looked at Taruto. "You don't need those."

"Why not?"

"Mint has a million of them." He answered shortly.

"How do you know?" Kishuu teased.

"Yeah, did you use one of them?"

Pai shook his head. "I didn't need to." He said with a smirk.

A/N Ok, ok...I know this is supposed to be a MintXRyou fic, but I couldn't resist the Pai X Mint hint at the end. It was so priceless. I think. But, I promise, it will be Ryou X Mint. I will try my hardest. -crosses out Pai's name and replaces it with Ryou in all the MintPai lime scene's she's written.- MWAHAHAHAHA!


	2. The Aliens arrive! Mint X Ryou! WOOT!

A/N Yay! I ahve one review! I still wish I owned! But I don't! -throws confetti?-

Summary: Mint's sleepover. YAY!

Lil Fairy Aerie'z in Lov- Thanks fot the review! You're the first one, so now I post! Woot!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you know?" Kishuu teased.

"Yeah, did you use one of them?"

Pai shook his head. "I didn't need to." He said with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MINT'S HOUSE

"Mint-chan, do you really think it's necessary for you to throw a big slumber party?" Baya asked, even though she was helping the young lorikeet girl pull out sleeping bags in her room.

Mint nodded. "Yes...Ichigo-San was really in love with him." She explained, before hearing the bark of her dog, and the opening of a gate. She smiled at Baya, and ran down the staircase. That was a lie. She was selfishly throwing this party because she was lonely. Ichigo and Masaya were just an excuse.

"Welcome!" She called down to them. Keiichiro, dressed in all black pajama's, Zakuro in a purple night gown, Purin in an oversize nightshirt, Ryou in the same pajama's as Keiichiro except red, Ichigo in a matching pink strawberry top and shorts, and Retasu in a more conversative green form of Ichigo's outfit. Then Mint realized she wasn't wearing her pajama's. Ryou did too.

"Mint, you're the hostess, and you're not even in your pajama's?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, Shirogane-San, not everyone is present." She answered politely. It was true. Shirayuki Berii, her boyfriend Meguro, and all three aliens weren't there yet.

"Fine." was his very short answer. This was going to be a long night...

Everyone went upstairs, and Mint slipped into the bathroom to change into her sky blue frilly lacey pajama's. She vaguely wondered if she should just wear the plaid ones...The came a crash from downstairs, and Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo, honey, I'm HERE!" Kisshu announce, flying up the stairs while Pai put the door back on the hinges. Taruto managed to beat Kisshu to the room, but Mint was standing in the door way. She let Taruto through, but stopped Kisshu.

"How dare you break down my door!" She fumed, even though Pai had righted it. Mint shook her finger in Kisshu's direction angrily. "A simple knock would've sufficed!"

"Sorry, Mint..." Kisshu said sheepishly. Mint's lips were turned down in a very stern frown. 

"I don't care how much you want to see Ichigo!" Everyone was looking at the door now, and Pai was floating over. "You do not break anything in my house! Do you understand!"

Pai placed a hand on her shoulder, and she shrugged it off, giving him a scowl. Ryou got up, and went oevr to them.

"Don't touch her." He growled, suddenly feeling very protective. Pai gave him a funny look, then went to sit with the others. Ryou turned to Mint as Kisshu followed him.

"Uh...Thanks, Shirogane-San." She said awkwardly. They were completely alone in the hall way.

"It was nothing." He took a good look at her, and then asked, "Why'd that make you so angry?"

"Oh...My parents and ni-sama aren't home, so I have to make sure the house isn't destroyed." She replied, leaning back against the wall, and crossing one leg in front of the other. The lace edges on the shorts were scratching at her thighs...Annoying. She definetly should've worn the plaid ones.

Ryou blinked at her in surprise. "No one's home but you?" He leaned against the wall beside her.

"Uh, yes." Wait, wrong! "I mean, no, Baya's here too." She corrected. Her deep blue eyes roved to the floor. It wasn't like her to fumble with words around her boss...Not like her at all. She was acting like Retasu.

MEANWHILE, IN THE OTHER ROOM...

"Shhhh, be quiet Purin!" Ichigo hissed. Kisshu bopped her over the head with one of his stick things. Purin sniffled, and started to whine at Taruto.

"Tar-Tar, Kisshu-Kun is being mean!" She sobbed.

"Kisshu...Why'd you have to do that!" Taruto, in turn, whined at his commander.

"Would you all just shut up?" Zakuro snapped. Keiichiro nodded, and took her hand. She didn't draw it away. Retasu blushed.

"Oh...Kawaii..." Retasu said softly, wondering if Mint and Ryou were doing something similar. She looked at the door, as everyone else was. Mint and Ryou were just talking.

BUT BACK TO MINT AND RYOU...

"That's it? Just you and the old woman?" Ryou clarified. Maybe she was as lonely as he was. He doubted it.

Mint nodded. "Yes. My ni-sama's never home anymore..." She bit her lip. She was not going to cry. Not in front of Shirogane-Sama. A few tears slipped past her lashes anyway. She turned, heading down the stairs. "Please excuse me." She said softly.

She was as lonely as he was, Shirogane decided right then. He followed her down the stairs, but she didn't even look back at him. She kept walking, and then dashing, down the stairs as she became aware of his presence. It was natural; it was her party, she didn't want anyone to see her cry. The door slammed behind her, Ryou wrenched it open, and ran after her. He couldn't see her...He hoped she wasn't doing something stupid...

Then he heard her voice; she wasn't far. He crept towards it.

"Mickey...I hate crying." She was talking to her dog, thinking she had lost Shirogane Ryou. He was just standing behind a tree. "It's just not fair...Everyone has someone. Ichigo's got Aoyama, well, Kisshu now." That one surprised Ryou. His eyes widened in shock, no one had told him that Aoyama Masaya wasn't with Ichigo anymore. But, he barely cared. "Retasu's got her parents, Purin's got siblings that are always around, and Berii's got Meguro..." Her voice was soft and sad, broken by tears. Ryou's heart was going out to her. "Even Zakuro nee-sama's got Akasaka-Sama and her fans." Her sobs grew, and Ryou couldn't stand it anymore. He walked out from his hiding spot, and to her.

She was sitting next to the little dog on the back lawn. Ryou ignored her look of shock, her mouth opened in a little 'o'. Before she could say a word, he took a seat beside her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Mint...Don't cry." She continued to sob and sniffle, clutching his shirt tightly. "Onegai. Stop." The dog began to bark.

THE OTHERS...(Eeeek...Not the movie. Meaning people still in Mint's room.)

"Hey...is that a dog...?" Taruto asked, prying himself from Purin.

"Yeah. Mint owns a dog." Pai responded, being the guy who knows everything about Mint. Everyone gave him a mirror of the funny look he'd given Ryou earlier.

"How do you know Mint-San well enough to drop honorifics, huh?" Ichigo asked defensively.

"We don't use 'honorifics' on my planet, you stupid cat." Kisshu stood up, ready to defend Ichigo.

"Hey! Don't you dare---"

"Uh...I think...You...you g-guys should come s-see this..." Retasu stammered, standing on the balcony. Her cheeks were deepened with a blush. Zakuro and Keiichiro got up, and looked.

"Hey, go Ryou." Keiichiro said with a broad smile.

"That's not funny..." Zakuro snapped. Keiichiro wrapped an arm around her waist. "Neither is that." He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Hey! That's gross!" Purin screamed, throwing a pillow at them, and using waaaaay too many exclamation points.

"Yeah!" Taruto agreed. Pai rolled his eyes, and Berii giggled, before pulling Meguro into a kiss. They had arrived while Mint was outside. (A/N Woot!)

OUTSIDE...

"Ryou...Why're you..." Mint finally asked.

"Just stop crying, alright?" His hold on her loosened, and she began to hug him back. "Um...Mint-San..."

"Mint-Chan. You can call me Mint-Chan..." She replied, hugging him tight. He blinked at her, and began to blush...

"Mint-Chan, then..." He started again. "Are you really that lonely?" Mint was practically sitting in his lap now, and he didn't seem to mind at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shhhh! You'll make them see us!" Ichigo whined. Zakuro and Kisshu both grabbed Purin, and dragged her to Mint's closet, locking her inside.

"Calm down honey." Kisshu soothed, clinging to her arm. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes." She replied, her voice louder.

"Oh..." His voice was soft now. Should he tell her...that he was just as lonely as she? And that he was starting to like her as well?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Mwahaahahaaha! Cliffie! I rock...I need more reviewers. 


	3. Note

Note: Taking a page from Amme Moto's book. She's obviously doing something right, because she's got more reviews than anyone else I know. Go Amme. Read her fics.

I have two reviews. Ok, I want at least 10 (Geez, that's only 5 per chapter I'm not asking much...) reviews TOTAL before I post again.

Have fun. Review.

Setsuna-Chan 


	4. Truth or Dare, Ryou

A/N Ok, ok, I know I said I was going to wait for 10 reviews...but if I don't post soon, then the Minto Ryou fluff is just going to leak out of my ears and onto the floor! And, I am half way there...

notinsanejustmentallyunstable : Dude, that pen name rocks. Here's the update. The Pai/Retasu pairing isn't final. I'm pondering making Pai Minto's stalker. That'd be fun...

IchigoBlossomKitten: Thanks much for the support. That'll help a lot.

Mew Apple: What's 'Sugoi' mean? I don't know that much japanese! -cries.- Yes, this is an interesting pairing.

Enjoy the chapter!

(Summary: This is a Minto/Ryou fic. This is the real Chapter Three, which doesn't have a name yet, but will probably just be called 'Minto/Ryou, Kishigo, Berii/Meguro fluff' or something equally nonsensical like that. Time to stop talking like a science professor. In this chapter, Minto and Ryou figure out they love each other, and the party games begin. Can you say "truth or dare?" Oh wait! That can be the title! YAY!)

The REAL Chapter Three: Truth or Dare, Ryou.

RECAP

"Yes." She replied, her voice louder.

"Oh..." His voice was soft now. Should he tell her...that he was just as lonely as she? And that he was starting to like her as well?

END RECAP

"Are they ever coming back inside?" Purin groaned. "Are they making out like Berii-San and Meguro-Kun?"

"Purin!" Berii gasped, detaching herself from Meguro.

"It's true!" Taruto retorted.

"Shrimp." Ichigo started.

"HAG!"

"Stop it, you immature brats!" Pai yelled at Berii, Ichigo, Purin, and Taruto.

"Pai, shut the & up!" Kisshu spat. (A/N Kisshu: SETSUNA YOU FREAK! I wouldn't swear in Ichigo's presence. Setsuna: Hehehehe...) Everyone looked at him.

"Kisshu and Pai, you should be more considerate towards the lady-folk." Keiichiro spoke up, still on the balcony with Zakuro and Retasu.

"Shut it, you gentlemanly---" Kisshu began.

"Kisshu, be quiet!" Kisshu anime fell as Ichigo yelled at him.

"Hey! They're gone!" Retasu announced.

"What?" Zakuro peered out at the back lawn, and sure enough, they weren't there anymore.

"We're back." Ryou said as he and Minto reentered her room. Retasu, Keiichiro and Zakuro spun around quickly, Keiichiro smiling, Retasu blushing, and Zakuro with a blank look on her face. "Anything...interesting happen while we were gone?"

"N-no." Retasu stammered. (A/N I am so overdoing the shy thing with her...)

Minto didn't buy it. But, Retasu probably wasn't going to tell her if she asked. So, there was one solution. A game of Truth or Dare. Retasu always picked Truth. "I have an idea. Let's play Truth or Dare."

"Sure!" Berii agreed. So, everyone sat in the middle of the room in a circle wether they liked it or not. Clock-wise order; Minto, Ryou, Keiichiro, Zakuro, Pai, Retasu, Ichigo, Kisshu, Taruto, Purin, Meguro, Berii. (A/N That made me realize just how many people are at Minto's...Geez, I'm stupid.)

"I'll go first." Minto decided. She looked over at Retasu with a smirk. "Retasu, Truth or Dare?"

Retasu gulped. "Tru-truth."

Minto's smirk grew. "What were you, nee-sama, and Keiichiro-Kun doing out on the balcony?"

Zakuro and Keiichiro glanced at Retasu; Keiichiro's look was pleading, Zakuro's was tell-and-I'll-kill-you.

"Um..." Everyone's eyes were on her now. "We were..." She knew she wasn't going to be able to lie. "SpyingonyouandShiroganeSama." She finished quickly, her head bowed. Minto nodded in satisfaction.

"Your turn."

Retasu looked up again. "Zakuro." She wasn't going to be mean and get Minto back, but she knew Zakuro would. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Meguro rolled his eyes. This wasn't going to be any fun if all the girls picked Truth.

"Are you and Keiichiro in love?" A heavy blush enveloped Retasu's cheeks.

Zakuro looked at Keiichiro with a deep sigh. Now was as good a time as any..."Yes, I am." And then they kissed again, ignoring Purin and Taruto's complaints. When they broke apart. "Minto. Truth or Dare."

Minto's smirk changed to a smile. Nee-sama had picked her! "Dare!"

"I dare you to..." Everyone's attention was captured, because this was the first dare. "Kiss Ryou-San." Berii and Ichigo gasped, Purin tittered, and Retasu just blushed some more. All the guys were grinning. Finally, things were livening up.

Minto turned to Ryou. "Uh...you don't mind..." She was cut off as he kissed her. A light blush tinted her cheeks, and she kissed back.

"Doesn't count." Zakuro said as they stopped. "Ryou kissed her. Do it again." Minto leaned forward, and placed her lips on Ryou's softly. It was a short sweet kiss that they both enjoyed.

"My turn again." She looked at Pai. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Minto hadn't expected that; she already had a nice dare lined up. She didn't want to be the only one kissing people. But maybe they would play spin the bottle next.

"Ok." She thought for a moment. "How do you feel about each of the girls here?" She teased.

Pai answered immediately. "Zakuro's too cold, Ichigo's a spaz, Purin's got too much energy, even for a human, Berii's too perky, Retasu's a bit shy, and you, Minto," he paused, taking a deep breath. "Aside from being a little concieted, you're just fine."

"Too perky..."

"Spaz..."

"I like my energy."

"I am shy..."

"Hn."

"Wow..." Minto was blushing slightly again. Ryou didn't like it. He could feel the jealousy rising up in his throat, like it used to when he'd see Ichigo and Masaya together.

"Meguro. Truth or Dare."

Meguro looked up. His turn. "Dare."

"I dare you to...hm..." Pai didn't want to give him a dare that involved Berii. "Skateboard down the railing of the staircase."

"What!" Minto shouted, glaring at Pai. She had gone from pleased with him, to very very very annoyed in a rapid manner. Ryou brightened, and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Didn't you hear me yell at Kisshu?"

"Everyone heard you, Minto-chan." Keiichiro replied.

"Leave her be." Ryou said, pulling her closer to him. Everyone anime sweardropped. Purin and Taruto burst out laughing.

When it looked like Minto wasn't going to let him complete his dare, Meguro just took his turn. "Kisshu. Truth or Dare."

Kisshu, of course, didn't want to look like any less of a man (Alien?) in front of his koneko. So he picked Dare.

"I dare you to..." Berii cut him off.

"Kiss Ichigo-Chan!"

Kisshu was more than happy to do that. Ichigo tried to push him away, but just ended up kissing him back.

"My turn. Ryou." Kisshu said, his voice full of glee.

"Dare."

"You and Minto. Her closet. 5 minutes." Zakuro smiled at Kisshu; he was as devious as she was. Ichigo nearly screamed, but it came out as a 'mya'. Retasu fainted. Purin and Taruto were jumping up and down. Pai was laughing, for once.

Minto gritted her teeth, grabbed Ryou's hand, and pulled him up beside her. He took his hand in hers, and they walked to the closet in silence. Minto slammed the door shut behind them, and leaned against the wall. "I'm going to kill Kisshu."

That surprised Ryou. "So, you don't want to be in the closet with me, Minto-chan?" He asked, placing a hand against the wall beside her, and leaning forward. She turned her head away.

"That's not it."

"So what is it?"

"What about your strawberry?" She asked scathingly. Deep down, at the bottom of her heart, she knew that no matter how much she loved Ryou, he would still pine for his Strawberry.

"What?" Ryou gave her a puzzled look. "Ichigo? What does Ichigo have to do with this?"

"Everything." And the tears flowed again. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. Ryou moved to pull her into an embrace, but she waved his hands away. "Get away from me." She snapped. Ryou stepped back.

"Minto-chan?" He leaned against the opposite wall, the door actually, and studied her. Like with most guys, it took him almost the rest of the 5 minutes to figure it out. "Are you jealous of Ichigo?"

'Oh, great job, captain obvious.' She thought. But, that wasn't all of it. "Partly." She answered.

"Oh?" Then a call came from the main room itself.

"Hey! Time's up!"

"Hang on a minute!" Ryou called back, blocking Minto from the door as she moved to open it. A few laughs and giggles could be heard softly through the door. "Minto, tell me what's wrong."

"Truth or Dare, Ryou." She said.

"Truth." He gave her a blank stare, wondering what she was up to.

"Do you love Ichigo?" her voice was soft as it had been outside.

"No." He answered immediately. If Minto had asked him a month ago, or even a day ago, he would've said yes. But now, that wasn't the case. She looked away from him again. "Truth or Dare, Minto."

"Truth." She was ready for just about anything he could ask her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Mwahahaha...Now, this is an evil cliffie, aint it? 


	5. Aisheteru, Minto Aizawa

Yay! It's Chapter 4! Thanks so much for the reviews... I wonder if I have ten yet... Oh well, so I'm not going through with it, but I might as well just make the people who are reading happy, right? Again thanks so much for the reviews.

I do not own TOKYO MEWMEW. I won't ever, but if I did, Minto would definitely have a boyfriend, like Ryou or Pai. Someone cool like that. OH AND AOYAMA MASAYA WOULD NOT EXIST! Can you believe that some people write Ichigo/Masaya fics... It's like... Wow, they're already together in the story, and they make out, so short of aging them and giving them kids and a house, there isn't much you can do. I hate Masaya/Ichigo. Masaya is so lame.

Summary: Ok, so far, Minto and Ryou have been locked in a closet as a dare, from Kisshu. They play Truth or Dare by themselves, but mostly Truth. Will they discover the truth about their love? Sorry, this has Minto Pai fluff, but it's only for Ryou to get jealous. Oh, yeah, and I just realized how ANGSTY this is, huh? I should change it. Pai/Minto/Ryou angst. I am a horrible person...

RECAP

"Do you love Ichigo?" her voice was soft as it had been outside.

"No." He answered immediately. If Minto had asked him a month ago, or even a day ago, he would've said yes. But now, that wasn't the case. She looked away from him again. "Truth or Dare, Minto."

"Truth." She was ready for just about anything he could ask her.

END RECAP

IN THE CLOSET

"Minto... Do you ha---" Ryou started, but the closet burst open, Pai and Keiichiro in the doorway. Pai grabbed Minto, carrying her bridal style, and Keiichiro grabbed Ryou's arm. A heavy blush enveloped Minto's cheeks, and a frown encased Ryou's lips.

A loud gasp from the room.

"MINTO!" Berii yelled.

"PAI!" Kisshu yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Ryou and Zakuro yelled.

Ichigo did not shut up, as she and Taruto were still arguing.

"BRAT!"

"HAG!"

"Hey! Don't call my koneko a hag." And now Kisshu didn't care what Pai was doing, and was clinging to Ichigo. Pai, however, was sitting down, with Minto in his LAP, and a grin in Ryou's direction.

"Ryou... Calm down..." Keiichiro started.

"Minto..." Pai was cooing her name, and stroking her hair, and she could do nothing but sit there and blush.

Ryou was furious. By now, it was pretty obvious to everyone in the room, sans Minto, that Ryou had feelings for her. Pai pulled Minto closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"P-Pai... What're you doing?" Minto asked, in a meek, almost Retasu-like way.

"Sh..." He crooned, still holding her. Minto looked over, but Ryou was gone. She sighed, and let Pai cuddle her a bit, and felt sorry for herself, thinking that Ryou might have actually loved her... NOT.

RETASU'S THOUGHTS

Minto... What's going on with you? Everyone's starting to love you like they do Ichigo... The guys, at least. Pai and Ryou, huh?

I sound so mean... You deserve the attention. Zakuro hardly ever gives you any, and it's nice to see you cared for... I won't cry, I promise.

I won't cry. I'm happy for you. But please pick soon. Make up your mind and pick Pai... That's selfish, but I love Ryou, too.

END RETASU'S THOUGHTS

"Minto... Come here." It was Ryou, sitting on the other side of the cafe.

"No, Minto, come to me." Pai was leaning against the door way. She spun around.

"I... don't know..." Ryou got up, to walk towards her, but every step he took, Pai took one too.

"Hey, Ryou-San!" Ichigo was standing behind Ryou now, but where was Kisshu?

Ryou looked over his shoulder. "Strawberry...?" And they both faded away. Minto took a step back in shock, and hit Pai. He wrapped his arms around her again.

"Pai... I..." She shook her head. Where was Ryou! "No... go away... No!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Minto... Minto-San, wake up." Keiichiro was shaking her by the shoulders, but she was still sleeping.

"No... I... Shirogane-Sama..." She muttered incoherently, much to the surprise of everyone. Meguro took her shoulders from Keiichiro, and shook hard.

"Aizawa-San, WAKE UP!" He yelled at her.

"What!" She was awake now. "Meguro-San, get off!" She pushed him away, and stood.

"Minto... You alright?" Kisshu asked, mildly concerned.

"Minto-San... You were saying things in your sleep." Ichigo explained. "It was weird..."

"I... was?" She asked, running a hand through her tousled dark blue hair. Pai stepped forward, to her, and she shied away.

"Minto, what's wrong?" Berii asked.

"Leave me alone, Pai." She mumbled, walking to the other side of the room, to Berii and Zakuro, and sanctuary. She sat down beside them, leaning on Berii, while Zakuro rubbed her back in a sisterly way.

"It's okay Minto-chan." Zakuro soothed.

"Arigatou, nii-sama." Minto said softly. "And you too, Berii-Chan. Domo."

After a while, everyone got dressed, or ready for work.

THE CAFE! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

"Ryou-Sama, look at me!" was Purin Fong's daily cry. SMASH CRASH, just like usual.

"Gomen nasai, Shirogane-Sama!" was Retasu's plea.

"Time for my afternoon tea..." Minto said, her voice unusually listless. She half shuffled to the kitchen to get it from Keiichiro, then half shuffled to a table. Ryou stopped her halfway.

"Come here Minto-chan." He said. She backed up, looking suddenly frightened.

"No!"

"I need to talk to you. In the lab. Come on..." He took her arm, leading her away with the tea.

"Ryou... I need my tea..." She tried to say.

"And I need to talk to you. Talk first, tea later." He said, opening the door to the lab. He ushered her in, and flicked on the lights. She sat the tea down on a desk, and poured herself a cup. The porcelain trembled in her hands. "About..." Minto cut him off.

"Pai." She said, looking up at him. "Pai, huh?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath, and continued. "Pai. Did you guys have fun last night?" His voice was a very controlled calm.

"Oh yes..." She took a sip of the tea. "Tons." He had to be dense to not pick up the sarcasm.

"Really..."

"Yes, and I know you're happy. Now I'm out of your hair, and you can work on some stupid scientific plot to break Kisshu and Ichigo-San up." Minto said scathingly, taking another sip. A few tears fell in with the tea. She set the cup down. The tea would be salty and gross now.

"What? Minto-Chan, what're you saying?" Ryou asked, stepping closer to her. She stepped back, hitting the desk behind her. Minto looked to the floor.

"Stop it. I know you still want your Strawberry." She answered.

"What!"

"Hai."

"Minto, I can't believe you!" She looked up again, breifly.

'He called me by my first name... Only...'

Pretty much everyone could hear them now.

"Ryou, I... You know what I'm saying!" She screamed at him.

"Minto! AISHETERU!" Minto opened her mouth to say something. "Aisheteru Minto-chan. You, not ICHIGO!" And he turned to storm out. "I love you, Minto Aizawa..." He said softly, slamming the door behind him.

"Ryou..." Minto just stood there for a while, silent, barely breathing. Keiichiro and Meguro finally came to collect her.

Ichigo was giving her a funny look, and Retasu wasn't anywhere to be found.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm thinking about making Retasu kill herself. Vote yes or no, and I'll tally them up, and if the No's win, then Pai will stop her just in time, or Ichigo will. But if the yes's have it, then people will find her in a pool of her own blood, or hanging from a tree, okay? Review please.

Oh yeah, this is a bit shorter then the other chapters, huh?

Setsuna-Chan 


	6. Content with Anyone

A/N Ok, ok, I don't own it. Bishes...

Yeah yeah... No one wants Retasu to die.. Oh well, guess I'm just angsty lately. My friend said I should sick her on you, so here's Maddy.

Maddy: If you don't like her story, THEN DON"T READ IT!

Setsuna-Chan: But I want them to read Mad...

Aoi-Hikari-Chan: Hey! I'm Setsuna-ChanChan's Hikari!

Setsuna-Chan: Aoi-Hikari-Chan, they can see it!

Aoi-Hikari-Chan: But I'm brand new! This is the first post of yours with me in it!

Setsuna-Chan: Speaking of posts... Can I get to it now?

Aoi-Hikari-Chan: -sniffle.- But... you love me, Setsuna-ChanChan. -hugs her Keiichiro plushie.-

Setsuna-Chan: Yes, I do. You're acting too much like me now. Geez, your supposed to be the sane side of me.

Aoi-Hikari-Chan: -sniffle.- Nope, I'm crazy too. -smiles.-

Setsuna-Chan: Greaaaaaaaaat.

Aoi-Hikari-Chan: Can we get a puppy?

Setsuna-Chan: Let's just reply to the reviews for chapter 5, okay?

Aoi-Hikari-Chan: But it's chapter 4...

Setsuna-Chan: Yeah, whatever.

TO THE REVIEWERS! YES YOU! -points.-

adrianxmaturu: I would like to live... No more death threats, or you don't get to read the end of the fic, okay? I have to LIVE to type.

switchfootfan887: I can only update so quickly...As for Retasu's sweetness, she COULD be suicidal... You never know.

anonymous: I have a friend who's like Retasu, but I haven't told I was pondering killing her off... I would be killed if I did.

koneko ariez: THANKIES SO MUCH! I will...?

IchigoBlossomKitten: Ok, okay! Everyone voted no, so Pai will stop her! Geez...

Mew Melon: Updating. No suicide, I promise...

MewCandi2006: Ok ok! Stop screaming, I can hear you!

Angeling: Wow... that makes me feel all warm inside. THANKS!

Mew Lizzy: OMFG YOU REVIEWED THIS ONE TOO! I kinda stopped with my first TMM fic, if you want it, you can finish it, or whatever. Email me, kk? Lettuce can kill herself if I say she can... But you're my most loyal reviewer, along with notinsanejustmentallyunstable and MewApple. You guys get hugs and plushies and pocky.

TO THE NEXT PERSON WHO COMPLAINS ABOTU PAIRINGS: Ok, I don't care if you don't like Minto/Ryou. I really don't. Maybe you should go read one of my other fics, where Minto is dating Pai (Hehe) but she's still the main character. I think she's the coolest. And I will never ever write I Ryou/Ichigo fic, because then I have to pair Retasu/Pai, or Zakuro/Pai and Keiichiro/Retasu, which doesn't work, and Minto/Kisshu, which I plan on doing. Ryou/Ichigo screws everything up for me, but I have read some nice fics with that pairing. Anyways... I bet you want to read the fic, huh?

YAY! I HAVE LIKE 20 REVIEWS! Okay...

Summary: Minto kicks some ass in this chapter. Kisshu's, to be exact. Her and Ichigo fight, and Ryou has to choose a side. Keiichiro and Zakuro have some news. So do Pai and Retasu. Berii and Meguro have some as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP

"Ryou..." Minto just stood there for a while, silent, barely breathing. Keiichiro and Meguro finally came to collect her.

Ichigo was giving her a funny look, and Retasu wasn't anywhere to be found.

END RECAP

"Where'd Retasu-Chan go?" Ichigo asked, breaking the silence.

"What about Shirogane-Sama?" Pudding added, as Ryou and Retasu had left in different directions. The cafe was cleared out now.

"Ryou!" Minto pulled away from Keiichiro and Meguro. "Has anyone seen Shirogane-Kun?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Who cares where that bondage freak went..." Pai muttered, looking to Minto. She turned on him.

"I care, no baka!" She shouted.

"Don't call him an idiot..." Kisshu replied. Minto turned to him.

"Shut it, Kisshu-Kun!" She hissed.

"Hey, leave him alone." Ichigo piped up. Minto did not look very happy right now. In fact, she looked pretty angry at everyone in the cafe. Would no one stick up for her!

"What! He started it!" She yelled.

"DON'T YELL AT MY KONEKO!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP KISSHU!" Minto gave one lsat yell, before tackling the green haired alien, amidst Keiichiro, Berii, and Meguro's shouts of 'Minto-San!'

There was a scuffle. For a while, Kisshu was pinning her to the ground, but Minto kneed him in the groin, and flipped him over. Keiichiro and Meguro just stood back and gulped, while Pai tried to pull her off Kisshu. Minto balled her fist, and punched him in the nose hard. He still wouldn't let her go. She punched him again, but this time there was a rather loud 'CRACK' and he had to release her. There was a little blood on her knuckles, and Ichigo dived for her. She side stepped the uncooridinated cat-girl, and the magenta pigtailed neko fell to the floor.

"WOULD YOU ALL STOP IT!" Purin and Taruto finally screamed. Everyone looked over to them.

"I didn't do anything..." Minto mumbled, sitting in a booth. Her hair was a bit dishelved. Kisshu was still on the floor, and Pai was leaning his head back, trying to stop the blood flow. "Not my fault I kicked their asses good..."

"That's just it Minto. You started it." Zakuro said calmly.

"You didn't, anyway..." Ichigo hissed, helping Kisshu from the floor.

"Oh that's right... I don't win because I didn't say something like 'MewMew Power, MewMew Grace, MewMew Power in you Face,'?" Minto replied sarcastically.

"Minto... Stop it..." Berii began, walking over.

"No! You all act like I just tried to blow up the earth!" Minto said vehemently, her fists clenching again.

"Minto-San, you're a stupid little witch! I can't believe you! Like you didn't know that Retasu loved Ryou-San!" Ichigo continued.

Minto's mouth dropped open in shock, and her hands went loose.

"I... didn't..." She admitted. "I'm not giving him up Ichigo. I love Ryou."

"Retasu's your friend though..." Ichigo pushed.

"I KNOW! But I'm not letting Ryou go... I shouldn't have to..." Minto replied, more calmly then she had been in the last 15 minutes.

"She's right, Ichigo-Chan." Berii agreed reluctantly. Minto looked to her with a small smile.

"So, you guys don't even care about Retasu?"

"She'll find someone else, Ichigo." Zakuro added.

"Fine... Everyone agree with her now..."

Keiichiro leaned on Zakuro, wrapping his arms around her. "Should we tell them?"

"TELL US WHAT?"

"Uh..." Zakuro blushed a bit. Everyone went into shock. "I'm pregnant." And they all fainted.

WHERE EVER RETASU IS

"Hey... You... What're you doing here..." Pai said, approaching her. His nose had stopped bleeding, and it wasn't really broken. Plus everyone was unconscious, so he figured he would have to check on her.

"Go away..." Retasu sniffled. She was in MewMew form, and standing on top of Tokyo Tower. "Just... Go away, Pai."

"You're not going to jump, are you?" He asked. "You'll die." He said flatly.

"I know that." Her voice was softer than usual. Barely above a whisper.

"So... you're going to jump." He repeated, eying her.

"Why do you care? Just kidnap Minto and leave me be."

"I can't let you jump." he decided.

"..." She stepped closer to the edge.

"I'm serious." Pai stepped closer to her in turn.

"So am I."

"Never would have pegged you for suicide." Pai tried to joke.

"..." Another step.

"Don't." But, in her defiance, she stepped off the edge.

She'd forgotten that the aliens could teleport. Pai caught her just before she hit the ground, and she fainted in his arms.

BACK AT THE CAFE

"Hey... Pai and Retasu are back." Purin said lightly.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Ichigo asked, meowing in concern. Kisshu held her tighter.

"Minto.. Minto, wake up." Minto woke up, hearing Ryou's voice. She saw him, and smiled.

"Ryou... I love you..." For a moment, she forgot everyone else in the room, and kissed him deeply.

"While we're talking about Happy things..." Meguro cleared his throat.

"We're getting married!" Berii finished for him happily. And everyone fainted again.

AFTER THE FUTURE BRIDE AND GROOM WAKE EVERYONE UP...

"Kisshu... You touch Minto again, and I'll rip your overly large ears off..." Ryou warned. Ichigo and Kisshu stuck their tongues out at him in unison, and Ryou wondered why had he loved Ichigo... When Minto was always just two feet away.

"STOP IT!"

Pai carried Retasu to the other room that wasn't occupied by Ryou, and set her down on the bed. She looked up at him, blushing and ashamed of what she had almost done.

All the MewMews and their respective lovers would agree that this was a very happy ending. Besides Purin and Taruto bouncing around, because Purin was holding a candy drop over his head.

Ryou looked down at Minto, and smiled. He held her close to him and whispered. "I'm glad I found you."

"Me too." She replied, looking up at him.

"I used to think that after Ichigo picked Masaya, I'd just be..." He sighed. "Content with anyone."

A/N AND THAT IS THE END! TYPOS ARE THE PROPERTY OF MY HIKARI! Is everyone satisfied with this ending? I didn't kill Retasu... Ok? And Minto and Ryou are lovers, everyone is happy! Likey much? o.O 


End file.
